How Could I Ever Love You?
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go out in highschool, but Sasuke doesn’t really love him. Sasuke dumps Naruto after he gets what he wants. Later, they meet at the reunion, Sasuke falls hard for the dobe, but Naruto won’t stand for it; Sasuke regrets breaking up with hi
1. Shouldn't Have Said No

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, sorry I haven't updated the other stories! I've been stumped, even when I said I might even have new chapters out, Writer's Block pulled a fast one on me…ah, oh well. But I should be updating very soon, since it is time for that, each month. So please enjoy this story will waiting!! (Bows)

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go out in high school, but Sasuke doesn't really love him. Sasuke dumps Naruto after he gets what he wants. Years later, they meet at the high school reunion and Sasuke falls hard for the dobe, but Naruto won't stand for it; Sasuke regrets ever breaking up with Naruto. Uke Naruto!

Pairings: Sasu/Naru among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 1328

Chapter 1: Shouldn't Have Said No

A remarkable beautiful blonde lay on pristine snow-white bed sheets as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. His sigh echoed throughout the dark, cold room, breaking the silence. The blonde turned on his side, his opposite arm curling over his waist, as he curled into himself more.

"_**No, I don't love you, how could I ever love someone like you?" **_

The cold words rang through the blonde's head as he clenched his eyes and covered his ears. He opened his eyelids to reveal big baby blue eyes; the same eyes traveled over to the owner's nightstand. On the nightstand there was a lamp, an alarm clock, and an envelope inviting him to his high school reunion.

"Why?" His heavenly voice spoke out into the quiet room, making the air tense.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde sighed as he straightened his tie, while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a plain pair of black jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a simple black tie with cute purple bobby pins in his bangs to keep them from obscuring his view.

"Naruto!! Are you ready?" A loud voice rang out, as it got closer to the room that the blonde was residing in. A brunette man came in with red triangle tattoos on each one of his cheeks; he leaned against the doorframe watching his friend fret with his tie.

"Come on Naruto! I wanna get to Konoha High soon! I wonder if Hinata-chan is gonna be there? I've haven't scene her since high school." The boy said as he put his finger to his chin, deep in thought until he snapped out of it to drag his blonde friend with him.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll be fine." The brunette said as he patted his friend's knee lightly. Naruto sighed as he got into the car's passenger side.

"I hope so, Kiba." The blonde said as he watched his friend get into the car while giving him a cheeky grin. The car was revved up and then it speed through the city getting closer to its destination: Konoha High.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde and the brunette entered through Konoha's gym doors, getting blasted by the music and loud chatter. The blonde had one hand in his pocket while the other one hung limply by his side, as he looked around in nervousness.

He got knocked out of his stupor as his hyper friend tugged on his sleeve repeatedly, then dragged him over to a small group of chattering people. Naruto refused to meet any eye contact with anybody there, until he felt a hand rest on the crown of his head.

"Naruto-kun! Yosh! How has life been treating you?" Naruto lifted his head to meet a very familiar friend's eyes.

"Lee…" Naruto said lightly as a light blush flitted across his face. Lee smiled brightly and rustled his friend's blonde locks.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you remember me!" Lee said happily as he lifted Naruto up and crushed him into his chest. Naruto wheezed and coughed from the sudden attack and lose of air.

"Lee…Lee…c-can't breathe!" Naruto said as he flailed in Lee's arms. The energetic friend gasped and released Naruto; the blonde put his hand on his chest to calm his racing heart.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, you've got so…short. I remember when you were taller then all of us, I guess you've stopped growing." Lee said as he laughed nervously, while Naruto pouted.

"Naruto." A voice came from behind the said blonde; Naruto whipped his head around to where he heard the voice. There stood a man with light brown hair down to his waist, that was tied into a low ponytail and pale lavender eyes.

"Neji…" Naruto said in awe at his long lost brunette friend. The man called Neji smiled lightly at Naruto's actions and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm glad that you have remembered me and I see that you are doing well, no?" Neji said gently and locked his eyes with Naruto's. The said blonde blushed lightly under the gaze and looked away.

"Yeah…" The blonde said quietly. Just then the blonde's energetic friend, Kiba, clamped him hard on the shoulder and Naruto tensed in surprised. The brunette took his hand back and smiled cheekily at Naruto as the lavender eye holder watched in some amusement.

"Naruto! I've found Hinata-chan! I'm gonna talk to her, will you be okay by yourself here?" Kiba asked with hopeful eyes, Naruto couldn't refuse so he nodded his head lightly. Kiba let out a whoop of cheer and waved to Naruto as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he felt the cool night air hit his face while he traveled farther out on the balcony. The blonde looked up at the sky, taking note of the stars and the moon. He closed his eyes to revel in the beauty of the night, but then was interrupted by a man with a deep voice.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out here alone?" The man asked and moved closer, Naruto whipped his head around and felt the feeling of sinking in the pit of his stomach. There, standing a few feet in front of him was the one person he didn't want to see tonight was: Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said lightly and backed up closer to the balcony ledge. The raven-haired man in front of Naruto looked confused for a second, and then leaned forward for a closer look until realization hit him.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked unbelieving. He moved closer to see if the person in front of him was really Naruto. What happened to the boy he knew? The loud exterior and orange clothes? The blonde backed up farther until he hit the ledge, effectively trapping him in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba walked up to Neji with Hinata, laughing lightly until he met eye contact with the lavender eye holder.

"Where's Naruto?" The energetic brunette asked with a light smile. Neji turned fully to him and looked around.

"I think I saw him go up to the balcony." Neji said flatly and then took a sip of his punch. Kiba nodded his head lightly and left the shy girl, Hinata, there with Neji, where they avoided talking to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, what happened? You look positively beautiful." Sasuke said in awe as he inched closer to the semi-frightened blonde.

"Hey get away from him you bastard!" A loud shout was heard from behind the pair, and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was roughly pushed to the side and Naruto was being pulled away from him.

"Let's go Naruto. And you Uchiha, don't ever touch Naruto ever again." Kiba hissed out with venom. Sasuke looked on dumbfounded at the quickly leaving pair while one thought moved through his head.

"_**How could I ever love someone like you? You were just a good fuck…"**_

"Oh man…" Sasuke said almost regretfully as he hung his head down, limply.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, how do you like it?

I shall get to updating my other stories really soon!!

XxTaintedxX


	2. Don't Waste My Love

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! My lovely reviewers and lovely readers! Ah, I'm glad that most of you like this story!! Thanks so much for your very much-needed support! So I am also sorry that I didn't update the other stories but my charger for my computer broke and you can't exactly go on a computer that has no power so I am currently borrowing somebody else's charger until mine gets fixed. Phew, here is the next chapter!!

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go out in high school, but Sasuke doesn't really love him. Sasuke dumps Naruto after he gets what he wants. Years later, they meet at the high school reunion and Sasuke falls hard for the dobe, but Naruto won't stand for it; Sasuke regrets ever breaking up with Naruto. Uke Naruto!

Pairings: Sasu/Naru among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 79

Chapter 2: Don't Waste My Love

"Kiba?" The very cute blonde asked hesitantly as his infuriated friend pulled him along somewhat roughly but gently. The brunette didn't answer his slightly worried blonde friend but instead slowed down in the secluded hallway.

Kiba let go of Naruto's hand as they stopped and suddenly punched the wall. The sudden impact between the brunette's fist and the wall nearly frightened the blonde; the worried idiot flustered over the now bruising hand.

"Kiba, Kiba are you okay?!" Naruto said as he tried to get Kiba to show him his hand. The brunette turned away from the blonde and blew out a sigh of frustration. The dog lover held his head and gripped his hair, as the frustration grew larger.

"I just…I just can't believe that bastard dared to touch you after what he has done. It just makes me so mad!" Kiba shouted angrily as he glared at nothing. The blonde took in his friend's caring words and fully understood. As the realization dawned on him, he shuffled up to Kiba, hugging him while standing on his tippy-toes.

Naruto gently hugged Kiba for a few seconds without feeling anything in return until the light rustle of Kiba's arms came up and pulled Naruto closer to Kiba's chest. The blonde sighed and relaxed in the embrace.

"Hey, let's go have some fun. We didn't come here just to hang out in a creepy old hallway. Besides, don't you wanna talk to Hinata-chan more?" Naruto said lightly as he nudged the unmoving brunette. Naruto felt cheek against his shoulder heat up; no doubt Kiba was blushing.

The brunette slowly let go of the blonde, almost resisting letting go of the blonde's warmth and caring. The brunette's face slowly came into the blonde's view and a light smile overcame his features.

The pair slowly walked down the hall with an arm slung around the others shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The awkward pair stood, one nervous and flustered trying to look anywhere but the person standing next to her. The other standing calmly, drinking his punch slowly looking the other way and hiding his discomfort discreetly.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" The loud brunette said merrily as he invaded the shy girl's space. The timid girl looked up hesitantly as a smile was draw across her face, the silent boy next to her watched the pair interact, warily.

"Hey Neji." The brunette said coolly as he watched the boy's movements. Neji looked at the brunette flatly then a slight nod was thrown in the brunette's direction, the quiet boy then turned away from the brunette to stare at the other party goers dancing like nothing mattered anymore.

Hinata looked at Kiba shyly, and the brunette shrugged at the girl after the quiet boy ended the barely non-existent conversation they were having. The loud brunette smiled cheekily as he put a hand on Hinata's back and led her away from the area.

"It was nice meeting you again, Neji-kun." The shy girl said to the boy.

Neji just stood there not even acknowledging that Hinata had said something to him. It was like she was never there to begin with. The quiet boy straightened his posture as he drank he punch and examined the dancing people

His pale purple eyes briefly glanced over at the shy girl disappearing into the crowd with the loud brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde traveled slowly down the dimmed hall, barely thinking. Naruto slowed down as he reached a room with an open door, he peered his cute head around the doorframe. After deeming it vacant he traveled farther into the room closer to the balcony edge.

The blonde looked down over the ledge at the drunk, giddy people who were dancing wobbly. He smiled lightly as he felt the breeze hit his face and he breathed in a large portion of the air. The blonde dobe tensed as he heard erratic footsteps travel down the hall.

A man stumbled in the room and sighed loudly as he slowed down to clutch at his head. The man let his hand drop to his side as he slumped his shoulders, he lifted his head and his vision fell on the blonde beauty by the window, which was looking at him frightened.

"Naruto!" The man exclaimed loudly as he walked quickly over to the blonde who was backing up. The raven-haired man stopped abruptly as he calmed down but soon after desperation shown through his eyes. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest so that his hands rested on the opposite shoulder, the action almost made the blonde look smaller.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I was cruel and horrible and I know I was stupid to not treat you as a real person but as…something else. Over the years, I've felt I have been missing something, and I know the thing I was missing was…you." The raven-haired man said almost desperate to make the blonde believe him.

The blonde stood unmoving, seemingly to be in his own little world not soaking in anything. Suddenly Sasuke found himself staring into clear blue liquid-like eyes. The blonde looked desperately into the raven-haired man's eyes, wanting to believe him. Those soft blue hues in captivated the raven-haired man as they searched deep inside his soul.

Naruto's hand slowly moved upward, working it's way to the raven's cheek. It was as though time was standing still, nothing mattered anymore; it was just Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde leaned forward making the raven-haired man's heart at an erratic pace.

The blonde's hand was almost to the raven's cheek but his cool blue eyes suddenly hardened and it had shocked the raven. The blonde backed up a bit and made an attempt to laugh bitterly but it came out more like a choked sob.

"What Sasuke, what did you expect? Did you really think that I'd come crawling back to you like the fool I was? No, it's like you said, how could you ever love someone like me? I was just a fuck toy; a one-time thing wasn't I? So how could you possibly think that I would even _**dare **_to accept you with open arms?" Naruto said with his voice getting hoarse and on the verge of tears.

The raven-haired man took in the emotional words with a crestfallen look on his face. His beautiful face marred by a frown and the desperation. The raven moved forward to comfort the blonde and say millions of sorry just mend at least a fraction of the heart he had torn, crushed, and stepped on.

The blonde shook his head as he furiously wiped his eyes; the raven left his hand hanging in the air until he let it fall by his side.

"Please Naruto, please believe me! I've changed and I know I love you! I know you still love me too! Just give us another shot." The raven haired man said as he stepped closer wanting to get close to the blonde but ended up just frightening him more.

"How could you say you love me so easily? When you didn't even love me in the first place?" The blonde said as tiny teardrops rolled down his cheeks. The blonde backed up closer to the balcony edge as he clutched his shirt, leaving wrinkles. He clutched the part of his shirt that was just over his heart as he sobbed.

"Sasuke, please, I can't take it. I can't, not anymore. Why should I believe you? After all that you have done?" The blonde said as he looked away from the raven.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So Hinata, would you please go out with me?!" The hyperactive dog lover said desperately as he begged on his knees in front of the shy girl. The shy beauty blushed from head to toe as she stuttered out her answer.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but I am still very much in love with somebody else…" The girl said almost inaudible as she looked away from the heart-broken boy. The boy got up from his knees, his bangs falling in the eyes making them not visible with a depressed aura around him.

"It's okay, it was useless to try anyways…" The brunette said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously from the awkward silence that was produced.

"I am really sorry, Kiba. I just can't let go of the one I love." The shy girl said, as she was feeling more horrible for breaking another boy's fragile heart. The brunette noticed the depressing atmosphere and decided to brighten it up even though he was just rejected.

"It's alright, but if you ever do want to go out with me, you just have to call." The dog lover said with a bright smile as he pointed to himself.

'_Perhaps I was only meant to be loved by dogs…' _The brunette thought with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Omake Love: (rainbows)

Bloopers Part 1 (the Drunk Guy)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke balcony scene take one!

Naruto: "What Sasuke, what did you expect? Did you really think that I'd come crawling back to you like the fool I was? No, it's like you said, how could you ever love someone like me? I was just a fuck toy; a one-time thing wasn't I? So how could you possibly think that I would even _**dare **_to accept you with open arms?"

Sasuke: "Please Naruto, please believe me! I've changed and I know I love you! I know you love me still too! Just give us another shot."

Drunk Guy: (stumbles in on the scene) "Ahahaha! Hahahaha! Some party! Dancing monkeys! Hahaha!"

Sasuke: "What the fuck?! That's not in the script! Director get this fucker outta here!"

Director: "They don't pay enough for this…"(sigh) "somebody get that imbecile off the set!"

Drunk Guy: "Wait no no! I wanna act! Hahaha!" (Puts on a straight face) "Hey you, yeah you! Where's the money?! Hahaha!" (Puts an arm on Sasuke's shoulder) "Hey man, this is wicked tight! Ugh…"(throws up on Sasuke)

Sasuke: "Ahh! Fucker! Die asshole!" (Death glares and kicks the man in the stomach) "Damn actors! I'll be in my dressing room!" (Stomps off the scene)

Naruto: "…" (Walks off the set)

Lee: "Yosh! Act with all your youth!"

Hinata: (pats Drunk Guy on the back) "Are you okay sir?"

Kiba: (sparkles in eyes) "Ah, my love is sooo kind!" (Hearts in the eyes)

Neji: "Psh…weirdo" (goes off to talk to Naruto)

Drunk guy: (throws himself at the camera) "Review Minna! Hahaha!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah, there you are!

Is it okay?

I didn't quite feel right writing this…

So I think it's pretty bad…

It's not like my first chapter

It feels like it's not even related…

Ah, sorry for another hideous horrible chapter…

Ah, sorry for the sappy lines, Naruto and Sasuke spoke, couldn't think of anything else…

Ah, sorry for the horribly made chapter!! (Again T.T)

Tmm Kawaii Cat: Does that seem long enough now? Ah, I can't always write a lot on each chapter, my brain only goes so far until it shuts down completely. Sorry! (This chapter took me a few days to finish…T.T I'm a slow person)

cluelessninja65: That will show up in later chapters! I got it all worked out! Finally something is actually already thought out instead of just popping up!

NECKOFURY: It's fine! People should be critics! Besides I do need the suggestions, to make sure people like the story!

P.S. Might be on short leave…(soo much stress!! T.T) …might…

Please Review

Hopefully see you again,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
